As Gold As Silver
by IDidin'tDrown
Summary: Ichigo was always so confident in his strength, with powers or without. But, as always, there's the new girl in school. But not as always, the new girl is here because of some Prophecy. Ichigo first starts feeling things, but it was brushed off as a result of his powers becoming stronger. Then, the girl arrives. Anyway, Ichigo was safe, with or without the girl and feelings. Right?
1. Chapter 1: Someone's Watching

"Kurosaki."

"That's...h-him? That's Kurosaki?"

"Afraid so, Miss."

"He can't possibly be the holder of such power!"

"The prophecy does not lie, Miss."

"Oh, prophecy my foot! Humph, fine. I'll go, but I will not stay for long."

"As you wish, Miss."

Ichigo's P.O.V

There's someone watching me. I can feel it. I guess it was silly since I was in a classroom. Sensei was saying something about the American Revolution. I don't Know. My mind was focused on that strange Spirit Presence.

"Kurosaki!" someone called.

I snapped my head up, expecting to see Sensei standing over me, chalk in hand.

No. Something was off. Sensei was standing at his chalkboard, his back to us, chalk scratching on slate, and book in hand.

So who said my name?

By the end of the day, I was intrigued by History class. If Sensei hadn't called me, and talking out of turn was strictly forbidden in class, then who was it?

"You were probably only imagining it." Orihime said as we strolled down the road at the end of the day.

"No, Orihime," I shake my head. "I wasn't. I felt a strange presence."

"Ichigo, your powers are only getting stronger. It's probably just a mind trick." Orihime tries to shake off the topic.

"I'm not so sure..." I say.

"Well, I am!" she grins." Now, walk faster! If you keep this pace, you'll get home tomorrow!"

I let a small grin creep onto my face, but it didn't last very long. The strange feeling of being watched had returned.

"There it is again." I stop and whip my head around and to the sky. No one was there.

"Oh, come on Ichigo! Let it go!" Orihime sighs. The feeling subsides just as quickly as it had come.

"I-I guess...You're right. Just my imagination" I say.

"Yeah," Orihime laughs. "Now, this is my stop. Want me to walk you home?"

"N-no. I'll be fine." I shake my head again.

"Positive?"

I only nod. With a small wave, Orihime turns a corner and disappears into her apartment.

For some reason, as I lay in bead that night, I knew I would not be fine.

"Tomorrow you start, Miss."

"Such power. Wasted on that Kurosaki."

"Now, Miss, the prophecy has foretold this."

"True, but I still can't believe this. O, can't he protect himself, then? Must I go?"

"Yes, Miss."

"I could be hunting down Demons in that time."

"Miss, you know what the prophecy says-"

"_'That of Heaven's power to take seat in the tallest on Earth must be Pure, of an aura Gold, and aided and polished by Silver who will guide and mold.' _Yes, I know!"

"Miss?"

"Oh, all right. But, like I said, do not expect us to be great friends."

"As you wish, Miss."


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl In Town

Ichigo's P.O.V

My alarm goes off and I'm so startled that I find myself on the floor of my room. Pulling my body up, I glare at theclock. I almost fall back down.

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late!"

Untangling my leg from my sheets, I hop about my room, opening doors, closing drawers, pulling my uniform out from under my bed. Hastily brushing my teeth, I tug a brush through my hair at the same time, only managing to mess it up more. Rinsing my mouth, I give up on my hair. Literally tripping over my own feet running down the stairs, I tumble into the kitchen. Great, nobody here. Sighing, I grab an apple and run out the door, swing my bag over my shoulder. I nearly choke on the apple's core when I stop in front of the school. Tossing the remains into the trash, I run into the building. By the time I got in, History was about to start. I sit in my seat. Center seat, middle row.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Micki." The teacher waves to someone outside. The person enters the room. It was a girl and she stands in the front of the room. She had long black hair, black eyes and glasses. But one thing surprised me. Her skin was a tan brown, definitely not a color you see in Japan. When she pushed her hair back behind her ears, I saw her ears weren't pierced. Micki looks around the room and when her eyes land on me... well, her expression changed from one of calmness and boredom to one of annoyance and disgust. I raise an eyebrow. Micki rolls her eyes and looks back at Sensei, arms crossed.

"Introduce yourself." He says.

"I'm Micki. I'm not Japanese," She says in clear Japanese. "And I don't want to be here."

The last part wsa directed toward me, I could just feel it. The strange feeling came over me, but it quickly passed.

Micki's P.O.V

"You can sit right next to Ichigo." The guy points after a small cough. Ugh. Of course. That's how it always is, the heroine is somehow alway put close to the hero. I huff and trudge to where there was an empty seat. Kurosaki didn't say a word. Leaning my elbows on the table, I place my head in my hands. Needless to say, I was very bored. Seriously, I had learned about the American Revolution in middle school. _**In America.**_

"Micki, any chance you want to answer the first question?" the teacher asks after a few minutes of teaching.

My head was now placed on the desk with my arms around it."Sure." I say with a faint wave, head down.

"Who was the governor of Massachusetts in the early 1770s who was for an independent American colonies?"

I try to stifle a laugh. I can't. The laugh came out small but noticeable.

"Sorry. Thomas Hutchinson." I say, giving another wave.

"Huh. I may have forgotten you transferred from the States." Teacher runs his fingers through his graying hair.

Someone taps me. I lift my head to see the girl in front of me slip a note onto my desk. Opening it, I see sentences in both Japanese and English:

_" Hey. I can tell you're really smart. Can I see you at my locker after school? Really quick. I promise I won't take too much of your time. Locker 4198. Reply please."_

I scribble "sure" onto the paper and tap the girl who passed it to me. "Give it back, please." I whisper very quietly. She nods and turns.

I rest my head back down and close my eyes. When I got home, I am going to yell at Wilbur.


	3. Chapter 3: Teach 'Em Magic

Ichigo's P.O.V  
It's lunch and so far, I've only had, like, _every_ class with that girl. She always looks at me with annoyance, as if because of me, something important was taken from her. While I eat my lunch on the roof in silence, Orihime comes up to me, followed by none other than Miki.

"Hey, " Orihime says. "I saw Miki here and invited her to sit with us. That's fine, right?"

I shrug. They were here now anyway.

"It took a while to get her to agree, but I won her over. Man, I'm starving!" Orihime says.

Miki just sat next to Orihime, poking her food around and trying to look invisible. Not to sound mean, but her eyes, hair, and uniform are the only things that really blent in. Orihime was the only one who wanted to talk.

"So where are you from? Like ethnicity?" She asks.

"Kerala," The girl replies, and then, seeing Orihime's blank look, adds, "Southwest India."

"Oh, nice," Orihime nods. "You have very pretty hair and eyes."

"Thank you," Was all Miki said before putting a spoonful of food into her mouth.

I feel a sharp something on my shin. Hardly flinching, I look up to see Orihime scowling at me. I raises an eyebrow. Orihime tips her head to Miki. I only blink, but Orihime mouths "Talk to her!" I barely move my lips when i mouth back, "About what?" Orihime slightly shrugs but mouths back "I don't know, anything!" I was about to object, but a stern look from Orihime made me surrender.

"So," I say. "How do you find this school?"

Miki looks up at me with the same annoyance in her eyes. "Okay. It's cleaner than my old one. The people aren't slobs, for the very most part. I really don't enjoy how people here look at me. It's my skin, I know.

Alright, now this is the most I've heard her say, but she said it so fast it was practically the equivalent of her saying "Kerala, Southwest India."

"Well, we do see several tourists, but none that look like you have ever been here." Orihime saves me from replying. There is Chad... "By the way, what cleanser do you use? Your skin is so flawless."

I roll my eyes and I swear I saw Miki do the same, even though her head was down.

"Nothing." Miki replies.

"No!" Orihime's eyes get wider.

The conversation (in which only Orihime was talking) couldn't have bored the two of us any more.

* * *

Miki's P.O.V

At the end of the day, I was shoving books into my bag with such a calm expression, but such anger in my actions, I began to worry. I had to get to some locker 4198. Then get into a freaking black, not-suspicious-at-all, car that is driven by a twenty-five year old dude. Then arrive at the home I've never seen before in my life. And it will just be me and Wilbur. As usual. Joy.

Forcing myself not to slam my locker closed, I trudge to the fourth floor, earning many looks and a few snickers from mostly girls. The guys look me up and down, nod and go back to whatever they were doing.

When I reach the '4100's, the hall was inadequately lit up with a few flickering lights.

"Go figure." I say to myself. strolling down the hall, I pass many lockers. "91,92...96,97-well, then." There was no locker 4198. The last room had a fading blue door with the number "98" scratched onto it. I roll my eyes- Duh. Locker 4198 is room 4198. Last in hall '4100'. Anyway, I twist the knob and let the door swing open.

Okay, seriously? Cobwebs? soo scary. Well, true I do hate spiders, but cobwebs? It was quite dark though... Closing the door, I let myself be consumed by the dark. Then I remember my fear of the dark.

Fudge.

My heart begins to pound and my breath quickens. I fumble over all the spells I knew to create light. When I was about to scream, the silver orb of bright light appears in my palm. Sighing, I step forward into the room, pushing aside webs and old borders before I get to the table at the back. Empty.

"I've been...tricked. Amazing." I slam my palm against my forehead.

"No, you haven't." A masculine voice said from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Where are you?" I say, tossing the ball from one hand to another.

"Right behind you," the ghostly voice replies.

I spin around to see a blue haired boy. He was tall, lean, and quite shady looking. His skin was such a pale color, it was nearly translucent. He had a few silver earrings. The last thing I noticed, maybe the most important feature, his eyes were two different colors. two unnatural colors. One was purple and another was red.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey," the boy nods.

"Now, I would've noticed if you were in my history class. And you weren't-" I say, leaning back on the table. He just raises an eyebrow and everything registers.

"Wait!" I recall. "You were there!" I did see a certain boy in the second row. He had brown hair, no piercings, and two, normal brown eyes. There are some resemblances: high cheek bones, prominently sharp chin, and sharp jawline.

"Observant," he nods.

"So, what do you want?" I ask.

"A tutor," he replies. He wants to say more, I can feel it. So I raise an eyebrow.

"On Magic."

I was guessing chemistry.


End file.
